3 pasos para conquistar a Riku
by Ayacrawford-Reichan
Summary: UA Es una historia más, Sora quiere confesarle a Riku sus sentimientos e idea un plan que jura funcionará para conquistar a Riku. ShonenAi.RikuSora


Hola a todos, estoy aquí de nuevo, pero esta vez con uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, que es el Kingdom Hearts, y con mi pareja favorita, RikuxSora, espero que les guste mi fic, no va de acuerdo exactamente a la línea del juego, digamos en un UA.

Simbología:

- - (diálogos)

(pensamientos)

(imaginación)

3 Pasos para conquistar a Riku

14 de Febrero, Día de San Valentín, Día del Amor y la Amistad, el día perfecto para confesarle a la persona que más te importa tus sentimientos hacia el que han estado guardados en tu corazón y que han sido un secreto que te consume con los días que pasan. Eso era lo que pensaba Sora, un alegre chico de 16 años de cabello castaño y ojos azules, era un chico bastante lindo y pensó que sin duda, el 14 de Febrero sería el mejor día para confesarle sus sentimientos al chico del que había estado enamorado desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás: Riku Gray. Después de haberlo meditado por algunos...bueno, digamos mucho tiempo, y sin duda estaba casi seguro de que Riku sentía lo mismo por él.

- Bien, lo mejor será planear una estratregia para poder llevar a cabo mi plan, salir victorioso y al fin...cerrar el día con un apasionado beso de Riku! -en ese momento Sora rió histerica y ruidosamente hasta que su madre, que iba pasando por fuera de su habitación le llamó la atención

- Sora, sucede algo hijo? -preguntó su madre preocupada

- Eh...no, todo está bien, sigue tu camino mamá!

La madre de Sora, algo extrañada y preocupada ya que su hijo había estado haciendo ruidos raros toda la mañana, además de haber estado balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

- Ah, qué se le va a hacer...

- Bien, ahora será mejor que empiece a planear todo, aunque debo decir que ya me adelante y lo primero a realizar será ejecutar el paso número uno! -en ese momento, Sora saca una hoja de papel de un cajón cerrado con llave, y en el papel vienen unas cuantas anotaciones, y la primera frase dice con letras grandes:

PASO 1 : BUSCAR Y ENCONTRAR A RIKU

- Ejecutaré el plan que tracé detalladamente y así, lograré que Riku me ame

Dicho esto, Sora se puso en camino de ejecutar su "plan" para conquistar a Riku, guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón y pensó en el lugar en el que siempre se encontraba el chico de cabello plateado y ese lugar era la playa. Riku siempre iba a correr a la playa por las mañanas, léase entre las siete y siete treinta de la mañana, y como eran las siete con quince, de seguro que aun era tiempo y alcanzaba a encontarlo, Sora se dirigió sin demora alguna hacia el encuentro con su amigo de cabellos plateados.

Al llegar a la playa, Sora se llevó una gran decepción al ver que Riku no se encontraba por niguna parte, Sora miró su reloj y aún era temprano, de seguro había alguna razón del porqué Riku no estaba por ahí, el chico de cabello castaño observó el lugar por unos momentos más y vió que se acercaba alguien, y ese alguien era su amiga Selphie.

Bien, tal vez Selphie haya visto a Riku por aqui y pueda ayudarme a encontrarlo! 

Después de esto, Sora se acercó a su amiga para preguntarle si no había visto al chico de cabello plateado.

- Que si he visto a Riku? -preguntó Selphie

- Así es, no lo has visto por aquí? -cuestionó Sora a su amiga

- Bueno, hace un rato dijo que iría a la oficina de correos porque necesitaba recoger algo como un paquete -respondió la chica

- Gracias, entonces iré a buscarlo!

- Oye Sora, para qué necesitas a Riku? -preguntó Selphie

- Bueno...

No se si puedo confiar en Selphie y decirle que quiero confesarle a Riku mis sentimientos por él...quizas si le cuento a Selphie... 

Bueno, es que estoy pensando en confesarle a Riku que estoy enamorado de él

Oh, dios, todos deben enterarse de esto, Sora enamorado de Riku!

No, Selphie espera, aún no se lo digas a nadie!

Jajajaja, se lo voy a contar a todo el pueblo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- Sora, Sora, qué sucede, te quedaste callado

- Nada, olvidalo, voy a buscar a Riku, adiós! -dicho esto, Sora salió corriendo del lugar

- Espera, Soraaa!

Ya un poco alejado de la playa, Sora se dirigió a la oficina postal para ver si podía encontrar a Riku ahí, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al llegar al lugar y no había nadie mas que Wakka, que había empezado a trabajar ahí desde hacía unos días atrás.

- Bienve... hola Sora, que te trae por aquí, tu hermano ya vino a recoger el correo

- Jajajaja...si, ya lo sé...oye Wakka, de pura casualidad no has visto a Riku por aquí? -le preguntó Sora a su amigo

- Riku, Riku...si, vino hace unos 10 minutos por un paquete y se fue, porqué?

- Es solo que lo estoy buscando, sabes a donde fue?

- Dijo que iría a comprar unas cosas que le faltaban al centro del pueblo, pero dime, para que lo buscabas?

- Es que...

Podré confiar en Wakka...no estoy seguro, porque tal vez si confío en él... 

He estado buscando a Riku porque decidí que le confesaré mi amor por él

Dios, Sora, no tenía idea de que fueras esa clase de chicos, pero estoy casi seguro de que Riku te rechazará

Qué dices?

Que humillación, de seguro que Riku te rechaza, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- ...Sora te sientes bien, de repente te quedaste callado

- Eh, ah, si...bueno, iré al centro del pueblo a buscar a Riku, gracias Wakka! -dicho esto, Sora salió del lugar muy apresurado

- Oye, Sora! hay algo que... -Wakka no pudo finalizar la frase ya que cuando iba a terminar, Sora iba muy lejos ya- bueno, al menos lo intenté...

Después de esto, Sora se alejó de nuevo rápidamente de la escena para ir al lugar donde seguramente estaba Riku, y ese lugar era una tienda a la cual Riku siempre asistía a comprar todo lo que necesitaba. En el camino a esa tienda Sora pasó por varios lugares hasta que se encontró con otro de sus amigos, Tidus, quien lo detuvo para saludarlo.

- Hola Sora, a donde te diriges? -preguntó Tidus

- Hola Tidus, bueno estoy buscando a Riku para confesar...le

- Confesarle algo a Riku?

- Bueno...

Creo que puedo confiar en el, y si no, de cualquier manera, tengo que contarselo a alguien, estoy seguro de que a Tidus si le puedo confiar esto, es tan tonto, que no le dirá a nadie 

- Sucede algo Sora? -preguntó Tidus

- No, bueno es que buscaba a Riku ya que he decidido que le confesare mis sentimientos hacia él -contestó el chico de cabello castaño

- Vaya...

- Por cierto, qué haces por estos lares, tu vives del otro lado del pueblo

- Así es, pero acaso no sabes de donde vengo? -preguntó de nuevo Tidus

- La verdad no, no lo sé

- Bueno, vengo de pasar la noche en casa de Riku, y no es por nada pero me la pasé de maravilla con él anoche -respondió Tidus

- Ah, me alegro mucho por ti -respondió Sora, pensando lo peor

- Lo sé, Riku es tan gentil, me trató tan amablemente y con mucha gentileza, sabes?

- Genial...si me disculpas, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer...en la playa, adiós! -dicho esto, Sora se retiró, derrotado y triste

- Adiós Sora!

Sora salió del lugar en dirección a la playa, y al llegar ahí, se sentó en la arena mirando hacia el horizonte, apenas eran las 9:00 a.m. y al parecer su plan ya había fallado, fue entonces que recordó las palabras de Tidus: "Riku es tan gentil, me trató tan amablemente y con mucha gentileza, sabes?", lo único que pudo hacer Sora fue pensar lo peor, que tal vez Riku y Tidus la noche anterior habían...

Cómo se atrevió Tidus, lo más importante, porqué Riku aceptó?... 

Sora estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que se puso de pie y con toas sus fuerzas gritó algo

- TE ODIO RIKU, ERES LA PEOR PERSONA DEL MUNDO! -dicho esto Sora se quedó de pie mirando hacia el mar, se sentía triste y traicionado, después de lo que Riku le había dicho unos días atrás, cómo pudo?

Sora recordó que unos días atrás, se encontraba con Riku en la habitación de éste, Sora se encontraba mirando por la ventana, mientras que Riku se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando a su amigo.

- Siempre he pensado que tu cuarto tiene una vista hermosa -comentó Sora

- Yo también lo pienso -respondió Riku mirando al chico de cabello castaño

- Además aquí siempre está muy tranquilo -dijo Sora mientras se retiraba de la ventana y se recostaba al lado de Riku

- A mi me gusta que estés aquí

Sora se sonrojó por el comentario de Riku y despues le preguntó algo que lo había tenido inquieto desde varios días atras.

- Oye Riku, te puedo preguntar algo? -cuestionó Sora

- Claro que sí

- Ok, es algo tonto, pero...quisiera saber qué tanto te importo

- ...

- Bien, lo sé, fue una pregunta tonta, y lo mejor será que me vaya justo ahora -dicho esto, Sora se incorporó para levantarse, hasta que Riku lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia el, recostandolo de nuevo en la cama

- Sora, tu eres la persona más importante para mi -dijo Riku abrazando a su amigo

- Riku...

Sora regresó a la realidad, y se puso muy triste al recordar lo que dijo ese día Riku, y lo que había dicho Tidus.

- Cómo pudo, después de todas esas cosas tan bonitas que me dijo, no te perdonaré jamás!

- A quién no vas a perdonar jamás? -se escuchó que alguien preguntó.

Sora volteó y se trataba de Riku, que se encontraba sosteniendo una caja en mano y mirando a Sora algo extrañado.

- Te peleaste con alguien Sora? -preguntó el chico de cabello plateado sin saber lo que pasaba

- Claro, contigo!

- Ahora que te hice?

- Pasaste la noche con Tidus!

- Si, Tidus paso la noche en mi casa ya que sus padres salieron y les dijeron a mis padres que si él podía quedarse, solo por un día, y bueno, nos pasamos toda la noche platicando y bueno, tal vez comimos algo, porqué?

- Eso quiere decir que no hicieron nada? -preguntó Sora

- De que estás hablando?

Sora le explicó a Riku que lo había estado buscando y que se había encontrado con Tidus, le contó lo que le dijo, por lo que Riku tuvo que explicarle todo detalladamente, que solo habían platicado y cosas así, por lo que Sora se mostró más aliviado y había realizado que su plan aún podía funcionar, así que del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó el papel para observar eñl siguiente paso que decía:

PASO 2 : CONFESARLE A RIKU MIS SENTIMIENTOS

- Bien

- Pero a todo esto, para que me estabas buscando? -le preguntó Riku a su amigo

- Bueno, jajaja...más bien, como sabías que iba a estar aquí? -respondió Sora con otra pregunta

- Pregunté por el pueblo, además, no te dieron mis mensajes, se los dejé a Selphie y a Wakka, les dejé dicho que te estaba buscando, no te lo dijeron?

En ese momento, Sora recuerda que al irse tanto de la oficina postal como de la playa, tanto Selphie como Wakka le llamaron pero el no hizo caso.

- Por último, Tidus me encontró y me dijo que tu le dijiste que me dijera...que estarías esperandome aquí

- Ah...claro, yo le dije...

- Sucede algo Sora?

- Riku...hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace algún tiempo -dijo Sora

- Dime

- Riku estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mi novio o que al menos salgamos juntos

- Sora...yo...

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio mirandose el uno al otro hasta que Sora rompió el silencio

- Y bien?

- Hay algo que quiero darte -dijo Riku- así que cierra los ojos

- Qué? -preguntó Sora

- Solo hazlo

- Esta bien

Sora cerró los ojos esperando lo que le iba a dar Riku, tal vez eran chocolates como símbolo de su amor, o tal vez algún presente. Los pensamientos de Sora se vieron interrumpidos al sentir los labios de Riku sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos y en efecto, vió que Riku lo estaba besando.

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta -contestó Riku

- Supongo que es un sí, cierto?

- Exacto -dijo Riku mientras tomaba a Sora entre sus brazos y lo abrazaba

- No es justo, te saltaste directo al paso 3, que es: CONSEGUIR MI PRIMER BESO CON RIKU -dice Sora leyendo el papel de las anotaciones

- Qué?

- Olvídalo, es solo que yo

- Primer beso? -pregunta Riku sonriendo

- Tiene algo de malo?

- Para nada Sora, conmigo, será tu primera vez en muchas otras cosas -dice Riku mientras le muerde la oreja a su ahora novio

- Riku!

Justo en ese momento Sora se despierta ya que estaba dormido, se toca la oreja y ve que todo se encuentra bien, y da un respiro de alivio.

- Fue un sueño...yo declarandomele a Riku...sin duda, he pensado en hacerlo pero... -dice Sora para luego guardar silencio por unos instantes

- Sora, duerme ya, no me has dejado dormir -dice Riku mientras jala a Sora hacia la cama

Oh por dios, será que pasé la noche con Riku, pero no recuerdo nada 

Sora aún confundido se incorpora de nuevo y empieza a despertar a Riku para preguntarle si paso algo entre ellos.

- Riku, Riku! despierta, tengo que preguntarte algo

- Sora, hay gente que quiere dormir en esta habitación! -Sora voltea y ve que se trata de Tidus, así que de nuevo, piensa que algo malo pasó por la noche...y el no recuerda nada

- Dios, tu tambien Tidus? -pregunta Sora

- No solo él, nosotros tambien queremos dormir -dicen Selphie y Wakka, Sora ve que todos se encuentran en la habitación y entonces recuerda que habían acordado hacer una pijamada en casa de Kairi

- Sucede algo Sora? -pregunta Kairi

- No, nada, duerman todos

Todos regresan a dormir, y en cuestion de instantes, todos están dormidos de nuevo, Sora se queda mirando al techo y recuerda su sueño, exactamente el momento en que Riku lo besó...se había sentido tan real. Sora cierra sus ojos y solo siente que alguien lo besa, abre los ojos y se trata de Riku, Sora corresponde el beso hasta que Riku se aparta.

- Pensé que estabas dormido -dice Riku

- Yo también

- Em...por cierto, hace rato, cuando te dije que me gustabas y tu no respondiste nada, bueno, yo...

- La respuesta es sí -dijo Sora abrazando a Riku

- En serio?

- Si...Riku, feliz día de San Valentine

- Igualmente Sora -dicho esto Riku besó a Sora apasionadamente mientras los demás dormían, ninguno de los dos hizo ruido alguno, despues de unos momentos, Riku se apartó mientras se recostaba de nuevo en su lugar, cuando ya estaba acostado de nuevo, Sora se acomodó a su lado abrazandolo, Riku hizo lo mismo y ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos, el siguiente día iba a ser algo pesado ya que les esperaban muchas cosas, pero esta vez juntos y como algo más que amigos.

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, comentario, crítica o lo que sea, pueden mandar decir por medio de review, no lo olviden, hasta la próxima!


End file.
